ABSTRACT From 2012 to 2017, the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) distributed $1.318M of CCSG developmental to support Pilot Research projects ($761K), investigator-initiated trials (Early Phase Clinical Research Support [EPCRS]) ($173K) and Research Program priorities ($384K). Other sources of funds (totaling $2.166M included alternative grant mechanisms, philanthropy and support from collaborating institutions were used to support career development, specialized pilot projects, shared resource development and recruitment largely in concert with LCCC?s strategic plan. CCSG support of $760,980 provided to 20 research projects and 3 designated team science initiatives under from 2012-2017 yielded a Return On Investment (ROI) of $7.57M in additional grant funding and 24 publications. In addition, these funds (including $145K of designated support in 2017) have enabled the submission of a P01 grant focused on liver cancer early detection, a developing Pancreatic SPORE application and the priming of survivorship research efforts. Seven early phase Investigator-initiated clinical trials (ITTs) were supported with $172,617 from CCSG funds under Aim 2, and have accrued a total of 106 subjects. ROI has included 3 publications and 5 presentations. Funds provided to Programs in Aim 3 have supported Annual Retreats (all programs), the creation of Breast Cancer TMA (BC) and pilot funding (CPC). Additional developmental funds have supported career development research (ACS IRG), breast cancer, GI cancer and immunotherapy research and enabled the purchase of a Vectrastain imaging platform for HTSR, a Nextseq 550 sequencer for GESR and the recruitment of Khleif (ET) and Pearson (BC). In the next grant cycle we propose to continue to use CCSG funds to support peer-reviewed pilot grants, leadership directed high priority multi-investigator research efforts, IITs and Program priorities. Additional funds will help further cement our relationship with JTCC and support recruitment needed to advance our strategic priorities.